1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for the generation of digested image data from moving image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen the increasing popularity of technologies by which reduced moving image data, or digested image data, is generated by extracting a portion of moving image data that is recorded using a digital video camera or other moving image recording device. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2002-142189 and H10-224736, digested image data can be generated automatically by extracting moving image data in accordance with evaluation values expressing the importance of each still image included in the moving image data.
However, in these methods for automatically generating digested image data, complex correction is required in the event that the automatically generated data is not consistent with the user's intentions. At the same time, it is burdensome for the user to manually generate digested image data. Furthermore, this problem is not limited to the case in which digested image data is to be generated, but also arises during the editing of moving image data in general.